


The Colour of Love

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fair amount of cheese, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima never really thought about what the colour of love would be. Would it be white for pure? Or red for passion and like our hearts that get captured? Or black like Kuroo's hair, the character in his name and the colour of majority of the clothes in his closet?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	The Colour of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Thai Cornetto commercial. 
> 
> In this story Kuroo moved to Miyagi for college and joins the Sendai frogs. He and Tsukishima are close and always hang out together and train together.

Tsukishima sees the way Kuroo is chased by the girls in their school. 

One of the most popular girls, Midori, leader of the cheer team, is the only one who all the boys want, everyone except Tsukishima. Tsukishima’s heart was already hung up on a certain upperclassman whose hair defied all physics.

Besides, Midori is Tsukishima's friend, they met in biology class during his first year. 

Tsukishima knows she is exactly Kuroo's type. Long hair, bubbly and well liked. If she's irresistible to the other guys, how could Kuroo not like her? He is proven correct when after their class, Kuroo comes up to him asking who she is. 

Tsukishima tried to hide his hurt with a roll of his eyes and saying: “Someone like you wouldn't stand a chance.” 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow and looks at Tsukishima slyly. “I bet you I could get her to be my date for the university dance.”

Tsukishima swallows the lump in his throat and asks him “How?”

Thats how Tsukishima finds himself as Kuroo's messenger. He would give her gifts of all colours, starting with the colour green in the form of a matcha ice cream.

When Kuroo first handed it to him Tsukishima just raised an eyebrow and asked: “Really? Green? Just because her name is Midori? That is so cheesy.” Kuroo just nudged him in response and told him to  _ just deliver it _ , which he did. After that the gifts varied from drinks and snacks of all colours and flavours. Kuroo gives Tsukishima a reward for each delivery, anything strawberry shortcake. 

After delivering another green related item he started to think more about colour and love. He never really thought about what the colour of love would be. Would it be white for pure? Or red for passion and like our hearts that get captured? Or black like Kuroo's hair, the character in his name and the colour of majority of the clothes in his closet? 

The day before the dance their volleyball team has a practice match, Kuroo tells Tsukishima to win the match as Midori will be there to watch. Like the fool he is, Tsukishima agrees, but for most of the game he misses his blocks and messes up his serves. His teammates worry and try to encourage him since they aren't used to seeing him like that. But it doesn't help.

_ Why did Kuroo have to wear a green shirt? _ But it wasn't just the shirt that irked Tsukishima. It was seeing the way Midori was cheering for Kuroo’s side to win. This wasn't even a real game. What irritated Tsukishima even more was that he had no one to blame for this but himself. He was helping the one he loves court someone else.

When he and Kuroo are at the front of the net Kuroo has a worried look on his face and whispers “What's wrong?” Tsukishima is about to tell him it's nothing when Kuroo says: “Don't forget the plan. You're side is supposed to win the match so she feels sorry for me. I've already told our team and they understand.” 

Something in Tsukishima snaps and he starts blocking aggressively. When it's his turn again to serve, he ends up serving his ball right at Kuroo. The sound akin to a whip cracking was the only warning Kuroo had before he was knocked to the ground from the force. The ball hit him directly in the centre of his chest. 

The guys on Kuroo's side rush to check on him and Tsukishima sees Midori stand up from the bleachers in shock and worry. Kuroo gets back up and reassures everyone that he's fine. He gives Tsukishima a nod as if he thinks that that was part of their plan to make Midori feel for him more. It makes Tsukishima want to scream.

Tsukishima understandably gets benched. Tsukishima’s side wins. Tsukishima doesn't stay to see Kuroo ask midori out. He goes straight to the changing room and then mopes in the study room he and Kuroo would frequent. Earphones in and blocking out the world. He doesn't know why he ever agreed to this. 

Tsukishima isn't surprised that Kuroo knew where to find him. Kuroo takes out one of the earpieces and sits next to him, Tsukishima puts away his earphones and phone, wondering why Kuroo was here. “Why aren't you with your girlfriend?” Tsukishima asks, but he doesn't look at Kuroo.

“I haven't paid you yet.” 

Tsukishima hides his hurt with a roll of his eyes. “I thought you'd be busy looking for a green suit for the dance.”

Kuroo laughs, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I stopped doing cheesy things like that.” 

Tsukishima thinks: “If not green then red, right?” He doesn't realise he said that out until Kuroo asks: “Red?” 

Tsukishima sighs and looks at Kuroo as if the answer was obvious. “Because you're in love, so the world must be red.” He looks back out the window, not strong enough to look at Kuroo's face when he confirms his love for Midori.

Kuroo snorts a laugh. “Who said my world is red?” 

“Then what colour is it?” 

“Pink.” Kuroo smiles at Tsukishima who turns to look at him with a mix of shock and confusion. “It's your favourite colour, isn't it? Like a strawberry shortcake.” As Kuroo said this he handed Tsukishima a strawberry shortcake flavoured ice cream. 

Tsukishima's face heated up, a pink blush bloomed across his face. Kuroo’s smile brightens and Tsukishima shoves the ice cream against Kuroo's eye to hide his embarrassment (and stop Kuroo from getting too smug). “Didn't you say you stopped being cheesy?” 

Kuroo yelped at the sudden cold and when Tsukishima pulled the ice cream back he made a grab for it. “Hand the ice cream over, I've changed my mind.” Kuroo said with a weak huff and pretended to be offended when Tsukishima kept the ice cream out of his reach. “You hit me so give it back! I'll eat it myself.” Kuroo ended up pressed up against Tsukishima in his attempts until he finally grabbed the hand holding the ice cream. Once they realised their position, they stopped their bickering and instead they both leaned in for their lips to join in a tender kiss.  
  
After a while Tsukishima pulls away and asks. "Why'd you start that bet in the first place?"  
  
Kuroo lets out an embarrassed laugh and rubs the back of his head with one hand. "I've asked you out a couple of times before but you never seemed to understand and I was afraid to scare you off so I thought making you jealous was a better plan." 

Tsukishima raised an unimpressed eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, not the best plan but it worked didn't it?"

Tsukishima sighs and he fails at holding back his smile. "You're lucky I like you."  
  
"Yeah, I really am." Kuroo kisses Tsukishima again, both of them smile into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima's favourite colour is pink here. Also cause you know he rocks the colour. 
> 
> [ Twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
